Otanjoubi Omedetou Gozaimasu
by NaRa'UzWa
Summary: Tanggal 22 september, hari yang sangat berharga buat Shikamaru. karena hari itu hari ulang tahunnya. Dan di ulang tahunnya yang ke 17 ini, dia di beri hadiah yang sangat berharga. Lain dari pada yang lain. Hadiah yang paling membuatnya bahagia
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning!  
maybe Canon dan OOC, Ga-Je, **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.  
**UPDATE TAK MENENTU.  
Genre:  
Romance, angst/hurt/comfort (bisa berubah)

Summary : Tanggal 22 september, hari yang sangat berharga buat Shikamaru. Kenapa? Hah... Ya karena hari itu hari ulang tahunnya. Dan di ulang tahunnya yang ke 17 ini, dia di beri hadiah yang sangat berharga. Lain dari pada yang lain. Hadiah yang paling membuatnya bahagia saat ini. Hadiah apakah itu?

Pairing : ShikaIno  
A/n:  
Fic nie sy prsembhkn utk ULtah SI yg hampir barengan! Mreka memang jdoh!  
Hehe, di nikmati aja yah!  
Buat SHIKAINO LOVERS ^_^ !

**(Sequel of I Do Care You)  
Enjoy!**

**-Otanjoubi Omedetou Gozaimasu-  
**

.  
_Setting setelah di serangnya Konoha oleh Pein._

"Hah... Hari ini melelahkan sekali." kata Ino yang sekarang sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya bersama Shikamaru dan Chouji.  
Karena mereka baru saja menyelesaikan misi kelas C.

"Sudahlah Ino-chan, jangan banyak mengeluh. Sebentar lagi kau sampai di rumahmu kan? Lagipula sekarang sudah malam, jangan berisik. Nyam nyam." sahut Chouji yang berjalan di samping Ino.

"Hoamh... Mendokusai." kata siapa lagi? Kalau bukan sang ninja jenius kita.

"Akhirnya, sudah sampai. Aku duluan yah! Jaa-nee." sahut Ino tiba-tiba dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Shikamaru. Kau dan Ino sudah jadian kan?" tanya Chouji.

"Hah... Bisa di bilang begitu. Bisa di bilang belum. Memang kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru cuek bebek.

"Leh? Kok gitu? Jawabannya yang pasti dong." kata Chouji bersemangat.

"Hah... Sudahlah! Tak usah di pikirkan! Terlalu merepotkan. Hoamh..." sahut Shikamaru yang kini matanya sudah 5 watt. Mata sipit, semakin menyipit.

**.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.**

Beberapa hari kemudian

"Permisi, Yamanaka-san." kata seorang anbu yang tiba-tiba datang ke dalam toko bunga Yamanaka.

"Eh, iya. Ada misi lagi? Untuk siapa?" tanya Inoichi yang sedikit kaget dengan kedatangan sang anbu.

"Mm... Yang mendapat perintah Yamanaka Ino. Beliau di suruh godaime-sama ke kantor hokage secepatnya." sahut sang anbu.  
Setelah mengatakan tujuannya datang sang anbu langsung menghilang di antara asap tebal.

"Hime!" teriak Inoichi.

"Ya, ayah! Ada apa sih? Ino kan lagi masak buat sarapan kita nanti." sahut Ino yang sekarang sudah sampai di tempat ayahnya.

"Kau di panggil Godaime-sama. Tadi ada anbu yang kemari. Cepatlah! Sepertinya ada hal yang penting." jelas Inoichi.

"Baiklah, aku siap-siap dulu ayah." kata Ino yang langsung pergi ke kamarnya.

**.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.**

"Baiklah, berhubung kalian sudah ada di sini. Aku akan menjelaskan misi yang akan aku berikan pada kalian." terdengar suara sang hokage ke lima yang berwibawa.

"Ayolah cepat baa-chan! Jangan banyak bicara! Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi! Sudah tiga minggu ini aku libur dari misi." sahut Naruto dengan semangatnya yang membara.

Kening Tsunade berkedut.

"Tenanglah sedikit Naruto." sahut Neji dingin.

"Diamlah kalian." kata Tsunade dengan penekanan suara yang... Menakutkan.

Menyebabkan Naruto yang berisik langsung diam.

"Ehem. Baiklah aku akan menjelaskan misi yang aku berikan pada kalian. Jadi, misi ini kelas A. Kalian akan pergi ke Otogakure. Untuk mengambil batu permata yang mempunyai nilai jual tinggi. Batu tersebut di ketahui ada di sebuah desa terpencil di Oto. Karena batu ini harga jualnya tinggi, pasti banyak ninja yang mengicar batu permata tersebut. Misi ini tidak boleh gagal, karena Konoha sedang butuh dana untuk pembangunan. Kalian tahu kan bagaimana keadaan desa kita? Jadi aku harap kalian dapat menyelesaikan misi ini dengan baik. Dan misi ini, aku masukkan ke misi kelas A. Dan aku mengangkat Shikamaru sebagai ketua tim kalian. Kalian mengerti?" jelas Tsunade.

"Mengerti." jawab mereka serempak.

"Baiklah!" Tsunade pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Hyuuga Neji, Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru dan Yamanaka Ino! Kalian aku tugaskan untuk melaksanakan misi ini."

"Baik, Godaime-sama."

Dan mereka (Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru dan Ino) keluar dari kantor hokage.

Di depan kantor hokage.

"Baiklah, satu jam lagi kita berkumpul di gerbang Konoha." instruksi Shikamaru.

"Baiklah! Aku mau sarapan ramen dulu!" kata Naruto semangat.

"Semangatmu bagus Naruto. Asal jangan ceroboh saja saat menjalankan misi." kata Ino.

"Tenang Ino. Aku nggak akan ceroboh kok! Hehe." cengir Naruto.

"Terserahlah."

**.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.**

"Baiklah! Karena sudah berkumpul semua, aku akan menjelaskan strategi yang akan kita laksanakan pada misi ini. Dengarkan baik-baik." kata Shikamaru memberikan instruksi pada teman-temannya.

Yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh semua.

"Pertama! Yang ada di bagian depan adalah Neji. Karena dia punya byakugan dan itu dapat membantu kita mengetahui musuh yang menghadang. Dan di bagian kedua ada aku sendiri, karena aku dapat menginstruksikan kejadian dan mengantisipasinya. Dan yang di urutan ke tiga adalah Naruto, berhubung Naruto adalah tipe petarung jarak dekat. Jadi Naruto dapat dijadikan sebagai penyerang. Dan yang terakhir, Ino. Kau ada di urutan terakhir karena Ino adalah satu-satunya ninja medis di sini. Baiklah, kalian mengerti?" kata Shikamaru mengakhiri instruksinya.

"Mengerti."

"Baiklah, sekarang juga. Kita berangkat sesuai instruksi yang aku berikan." kata Shikamaru.

Dan mereka berempat pun berangkat menuju Oto.

Sudah dua hari ini mereka terus melompat dari satu dahan pohon ke dahan pohon lain. Selama ini misi mereka berjalan lancar. Mungkin karena mereka belum memperebutkan batu permata tersebut.

Keesokan harinya mereka sampai di desa Otogakure. Mereka mulai menuju sebuah desa terpencil yang ada di sudut desa Otogakure.

"Sebaiknya kita menyamar saja. Sebagai penduduk desa sini. Dan sementara kita lepas identitas kita sebagai ninja Konoha." jelas Shikamaru di suatu tempat seperti padang rumput tempat mereka istirahat sejenak.

"Eh? Kenapa begitu?" tanya Ino.

"Iya, kenapa kita harus melepas ikat kepala ini?" tanya Naruto sambil memegang ikat kepalanya.

"Hah... Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku. Seperti yang di katakan Nona Tsunade sebelumnya. Pasti banyak ninja-ninja dari negara lain yang juga mengincar permata tersebut. Oleh karena itu, kita mencoba mengurangi resiko dan mengurangi kemungkinan bertarung. Kita gunakan saja strategi ini. Hitung-hitung menghemat tenaga dan cakra yang kita miliki. Aku dapat strategi seperti ini, karena saat pertama kita datang saja. Neji melihat begitu banyak ninja yang berniat mengambil permata itu. Ya kan Neji?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Yah, benar yang di katakan Shikamaru dan menurutku itu strategi bagus." jawab Neji.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita cari baju para penduduk. Entah itu kalian beli ataupun mencuri terserah kalian. Dan satu jam lagi, kalian harus sudah kembali ke tempat ini. Mengerti?" kata Shikamaru.

"Mengerti!"

Dan mereka pun berpencar mencari pakaian untuk alat penyamaran.

Dan hasilnya, bisa kita lihat satu jam kemudian...

"Bersikaplah seperti penduduk biasa. Kita mengambil rute hutan. Karena rute tersebut cukup aman untuk penduduk biasa seperti kita ini." kata Shikamaru yang sekarang memakai kaos oblong dengan celana pendek hitam. Dan membawa keranjang berisi daun teh yang sebenarnya untuk menyamarkan baju dan jaket jounin yang dia masukkan ke dalam keranjang teh tersebut.

"Yah." jawab Neji yang berpenampilan tak jauh beda dengan Shikamaru, hanya kaos coklat lengan pendek dan topi capil (opi yang biasanya di pakai para petani untuk bekerja) yang membedakannya.

"Hei! Yang benar saja! Aku harus memakai ini?" tanya Ino, yang memegang daster (baju terusan) besar yang mirip di pakai ibu-ibu.

"Sudahlah pakai saja. Ini hanya untuk sementara. Lagipula kau langsung memakainya juga bisa kan?" kata Shikamaru.  
Ino hanya menghela nafas panjang dan memakai daster yang kedodoran itu.  
Sedangkan Naruto? Penampilannya tak jauh berbeda dengan Neji, hanya saja dia memakai kaos kuning lengan panjang dan topi rajutan di kepalanya.  
Mereka pun berangkat menuju ke sebuah desa terpencil di Oto yang kemungkinan besar di dalam desa tersebut terdapat ruangan rahasia (bisa di sebut juga ruang bawah tanah) yang tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu. Jadi, para ninja yang mengincar batu permata tersebut harus benar-benar teliti mencarinya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita sudah sampai di desa ini. Desa Lindungan bumi," kata Shikamaru sambil menyeringai "kita coba mencarinya, pelan-pelan. Dan Neji,"

"Yah, aku sudah mengerti." sahut Neji yang sekarang sudah melompat ke dahan pohon yang paling tinggi.  
"Byakugan!" suiinngg... Neji mengaktifkan byakugannya.  
'Banyak sekali lorong rahasi di sini. Seperti labirin... Itu dia!' batin Neji, yang sepertinya menemukan permata yang mereka cari.

Tap tap tap.

"Aku sudah menemukannya. Benda itu ada di bawah laut. Jadi bukan di bawah tanah." kata Neji.

"Kau yakin permata itu ada di bawah laut?" tanya Ino.

"Yah, permata itu persis seperti yang ada di gambar." sahut Neji.

"Kita jalan sekarang. Sebelumnya kita harus lepas penyamaran ini." kata Shikamaru.  
Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Yah, aku siap!" seru Naruto "kita menuju ke arah barat laut!"

"Salah Naruto! Yang betul arah barat!" sahut Ino.

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Kau ini." gumam Shikamaru.

"Aku ralat! Kita menuju ke arah barat!" seru Naruto.

Tap tap tap tap

Mereka mulai berlari menuju ke arah barat. Seperti yang di katakan Naruto.  
**  
.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.**

"Ini dia tempatnya, benda itu ada di dasar laut ini. Salah satu dari kita harus ada yang menyelam." kata Neji.

"Menyelam yah? Paling tidak ada dua orang yang mengambil. Tapi, apa kau tak salah permata Neji?" tanya Shikamaru.  
Karena dari tadi dia merasakan ada hal yang ganjil di sini.

"Yah... Sepertinya benar, permata itu. Gambarnya sama." kata Neji sambil melihat lagi gambar permata itu.

"Oke, aku saja yang menyelam." kata Naruto sambil melepas semua bajunya kecuali boxer oranye.

Byurr...

"Aku akan menyusul Naruto." kata Neji.  
Neji pun menyelam ke laut itu bersama Naruto karena hanya dia yang tahu letak di mana batu permata itu. Sedangkan Shikamaru diam berjongkok di pinggir pantai dan melihat -lebih tepatnya memperhatikan- lagi kertas yang di pegangnya.

'gambar permata ini sepertinya berbeda, walaupun aku hanya melihatnya dua kali ini. Sepertinya ada yang berubah.' batin Shikamaru.

"Ada apa Shika?" tanya Ino yang sekarang juga berjongkok di samping Shikamaru.

"Ini jebakan!" kata Shikamaru yang berdiri tiba-tiba.

"Jebakan? Apa maksud-" kata-kata Ino terpotong saat dia mendengar suara tawa seseorang.

"Hahahaha, ternyata ninja konoha tolol semua yah? Tak ku sangka! Semudah ini kalian ku bohong," kata seorang ninja Amegakure "serang!"

Mendengar perintah dari pemimpin mereka, para ninja Amegakure itu menyerang Shikamaru dan Ino.

"Sial!" seru Shikamaru sambil melompat menghindar tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia menyerigai.

"Sekarang saatnya!" seru Shikamaru.

Tiba-tiba, tanpa sepengetahuan para ninja Amegakure. Ino (yang sebenarnya Naruto yang asli) merubah dirinya menjadi Naruto. Dan dari dalam air keluar dua bayangan Naruto (yang menyamar menjadi Neji dan Naruto)

"Seraangg!" seru para Naruto.

"Apa? Kenapa bisa begini?" kata salah satu ninja Amegakure "kalian! Jangan lengah!"

Sementara itu, di balik dahan pohon...

"Rencana Shikamaru berhasil!" kata Ino.

"Yah, benar. Seperti yang di targetkan Shikamaru sebelumnya." jawab Neji.

**Flashback mode: ON**

"Ini palsu." kata Shikamaru di balik pohon, saat mereka mau menuju ke pantai.

"Ya, aku tahu itu." kata Neji.

"Eh? Kalau kau tahu. Kenapa kau mengajak kita ke sana?" tanya Ino.

"Karena mereka punya batu permata yang asli." jawab Neji.

"Darimana kau tahu Neji?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku melihatnya, mereka ada tak jauh dari laut itu. Sepertinya mereka sedang menyusun rencana." jawab Neji.

"Begitu ya? Kalau begitu, kita yang akan menjebak mereka." kata Shikamaru sambil tersenyum.  
'Bodoh sekali, kalau begini. Semuanya akan lebih mudah.' batin Shikamaru.

**Flashback mode: OFF**

Dua kagebunshin Naruto menyerang secara bersamaan dua ninja Amegakure sekaligus. Sedangkan Shikamaru mengaktifkan Kagemane No Jutsunya. Berusaha mengikat salah satu dari mereka, yang di ketahui membawa batu permata tersebut.

Buk... Buak...

Terjadi pertarungan antara Naruto dan dua ninja Amegakure. Satu sudah di kalahkan,  
'tinggal satu lagi' batin Naruto.

"Rasengan!" seru Kagebunshin Naruto menyerang yang satu orang lagi.

Dan, KENA!

Boof... Sang kagebunshin hilang, tinggallah Naruto yang asli.

"Hahay! Berhasil." seru Naruto.

"Kagemaneku berhasil." kata Shikamaru.

"Bagus!" seru Neji dan keluar dari persembunyiannya.  
Dan menuju ke ninja Amegakure tersebut.

"Sudah aku temukan!" kata Neji sambil memegang permata yang asli.  
Shikamaru melepas ikatan Kagemanenya.

"Enam puluh empat pukulan suci." Neji mengaktifkan jurusnya.

"Argh..."

"Kita berhasil!" seru Naruto.

"Ini benar permata yang kita cari kan?" tanya Ino yang mengambil permata dari tangan Neji.

"Ya, itu permata yang asli. Aku sudah melihatnya. Semua ciri-ciri khusus permata yang kita cari. Ada disana." jelas Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, nih." kata Ino sambil menyerahkan permata tersebut ke Shikamaru.

"Sebaiknya kau saja yang menyimpannya. Menurutku lebih aman." kata Shikamaru.  
Sedangkan Ino segera memasukkan permata itu ke kantong peralatan ninjanya.

"Hah... Ayo kita pulang. Aku sudah nggak tahan mau makan ramen!" seru Naruto.

"Hahaha, kau ini naruto ramen saja yang ada di otakmu." sahut Ino.  
Sedangkan Neji dan Shikamaru hanya tersenyum tipis.

Dan mereka pun segera kembali ke Konoha.

Mereka tidak menyadari ada sekelompok ninja Kimigakure mengintai mereka.

"Hahaha, biarkan saja mereka tertawa sekarang."

"Ya, kita serang mereka nanti malam."

"Benar, kemungkinan kita menang lebih besar saat malam. Karena kemampuan salah satu dari mereka tidak akan berguna saat malam."

"Yah, kau benar. Kita tunggu sampai mereka lengah."

.**0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.**

Malam harinya...

"Hah... Lelah sekali." ujar Naruto saat mereka beristirahat di pinggiran hutan.

"Sebaiknya kita cari perlengkapan dulu, sebelum istirahat." kata Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencari air. Sepertinya di dekat sini ada air." kata Ino.

"Oke, Aku akan mencari ikan. Dan Naruto mencari kayu bakar. Neji, kau tunggu di sini saja. Mempersiapkan tenda. Bagaimana?" ujar Shikamaru yang di jawab anggukan oleh teman-temannya "Baiklah, satu jam lagi kita kembali ke sini."

Dan mereka pun berpencar.

"Bukankah sebaiknya kau pergi mencari bahan makanan di hutan bersama Naruto Shikamaru?" kata Ino saat Shikamaru mulai berjalan di sampingnya.

"Hah... Kalau dengan Naruto tidak asyik kan?" kata Shikamaru dengan senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya.

"Eh? Apa maksud-" kata-kata Ino terpotong.  
Karena Shikamaru tiba-tiba mendorongnya bersandar di salah satu pohon -menghimpitnya antara pohon dan Shikamaru sendiri-

"Seperti ini." ujar Shikamaru menyerigai dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke ino.  
10 cm...  
8 cm...  
5 cm...semakin mendekat, Ino mulai memejamkan matanya.  
Tapi,  
"Sebaiknya kita harus cepat. Kalau tidak, kita bisa di marahi Naruto." bisik Shikamaru di telinga Ino.

Shikamaru terkikik pelan.

Ino membuka matanya.

"Kau! Kurang ajar." seru Ino.

"Kau fikir aku mau ngapain? Hentai! Hahaha, wajahmu lucu sekali kalau memerah." kata Shikamaru sambil berlari menuju ke sungai.

Ino mengejarnya.

"Shika! Tunggu! Kau mmph."

Mendengar perkataan Ino barusan. Shikamaru menoleh dan mendapati Ino di -sandra- oleh seorang kunoichi Kimigakure.

"Hahaha, kalian bodoh sekali. Ternyata merebut permata ini dari tangan kalian mudah sekali ya!" ujar sang kunoichi yang sudah mendapatkan permata tersebut.

"Lepaskan dia! Kau sudah mendapatkan barang yang kau cari kan?" kata Shikamaru.

"Tak semudah itu bocah! Aku ingin sedikit bermain denganmu. Kau tidak akan membiarkan temanmu ini terluka kan?" kata sang Kunoichi.

'Sial, jadi mereka sudah merencanakan ini sebelumnya.' batin Shikamaru.

**.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.**

"Huah... Akhirnya tepkumpul juga kayu bakarnya," ujar Naruto "lebih baik aku istirahat saja dulu. Hah... Capeknya."

"Hahaha, kau tak akan bisa istirahat bocah!"

"Hei! Siapa kau? Aku baru saja mau istirahat. Kurang kerjaan ya? Menggangu saja." seru Naruto acuh.

Kening Shinobi Kimigakure itu berkedut menahan emosi.

"Hei! Dasar bocah! Awas kau! Rasakan ini." seru Shinobi Kimigakure tersebut. Sepertinya dia terpancing emosinya.

Duark... Pohon tempat Naruto bersandar hancur.

Shinobi Kimigakure itu memukul Naruto. Tapi Naruto berhasil menghindar.

.**0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.**

"Lama sekali mereka." gumam Neji yang sudah selesai membangun tenda.

"Ternyata kau termasuk orang yang tidak sabaran ya?"

"Siapa kau? Kimigakure. Mau apa kau? Oh, aku tahu. Kalian mau permata itu? Tapi sayang permb itu tak ada di tanganku." jawab Neji.

"Aku tahu. Permata itu tak ada di tanganmu. Aku hanya ingin sedikit bermain-main saja denganmu." balas Shinobi Kimigakure tersebut.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni kemauanmu." jawab Neji.

"Kau jangan banyak ngomong bocah. Rasakan ini."

"Byakugan!"

**.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.**

'aku harus mencari cara agar Ino bisa terlepas.' batin Shikamaru.

Shikamaru melempar kunai tapi dengan mudah serangan itu di hindari. Tiga kali berturut-turut seperti itu. Dan selalu dapat di hindari.

Sampai akhirnya Kunoichi itu ada di pinggir sungai dan saat itu juga Shikamaru tersenyum.

'kena kau' batin Shikamaru.

Syuutt

"Jurus kagemane-ku. Berhasil." kata Shikamaru sambil berdiri dan bergerak seakan-akan dialah yang melepas Ino.

Ino terlepas dan lari ke arah Shikamaru.

"Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini?" kata sang Kunoichi.

"Kau lihat saja ke belakang. Ada bayangan refleksimu di air," kata Shikamaru sambil menengok ke belakang dan kembali "kau memang benar jurus kagemane-ku tidak akan berguna saat malam. Apalagi malam seperti ini. Awan menutupi bulan. Tapi asal kau tahu ada beberapa saat awan tidak lagi menutupi bulan. Seperti saat ini. Walaupun sekarang arah bulan di depanmu. Jadi bayanganmu ada di belakang. Kau sudah memprediksikan itu, aku tahu. Karena dari tadi gayamu menghindar selalu berhadapan denganku. Jadi kau dapat mengontrol bayanganmu. Tapi kau belum tahu kalau aku dapat mengikat bayangan di air."  
Lalu Shikamaru dengan sigap bergerak seakan membuang semua senjatanya.

"Hah, bocah! Ini tak akan tahan lama kan? Seperti yang kau katakan barusan. Sepertinya lima menit lagi akan terlepas." kata sang Kunoichi.  
Shikamaru hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan sang Kunoichi. Walaupun dalam hatinya dia resah dan pikirannya di gunakan untuk memikirkan strategi selanjutnya.

"Shika, bagaimana ini? Kalau kita terpecah seperti ini. Kita pasti kalah." sahut Ino cemas.

"Tenang saja, kita hanya mengulur-ulur waktu saja sampai bantuan datang. Tak lama lagi bantuan akan datang. Mengingat kita sudah mengirim surat pada Hokage dua hari yang lalu kan?" kata Shikamaru berusaha menenangkan.  
Ino mengangguk.  
Dan saat itu juga jurus Kagemane Shikamaru terlepas.

"Hahaha, benar kan? Hanya lima menit saja." kata sang Kunoichi.  
Shikamaru langsung melepar kertas peledak padanya.  
Dalam waktu yang bersaman Ino melempar shuriken. Dan tetap saja sia-sia karena semua serangan itu dapat dengan mudah di hindari.

"Hanya begini saja? Kalian sudah aku berikan kesempatan untuk menyerang. Sekarang, rasakan pembalasanku." ujar sang Kunoichi.

Dan Kunoichi tersebut menyerang Shikamaru dan Ino dengan menggunakan elemen tanah. Keluarlah batu-batu tajam dari dalam tanah. Dan dengan sukses di hindari oleh Ino, tapi sayang batu-batu itu melukai kaki Shikamaru.

"Kita harus terus menyerang. Apapun yang terjadi sampai bantuan datang." kata Shikamaru sambil memegangi kakinya.  
Lalu Ino menggunakan benang bening yang di aliri cakra untuk mengikat Kunoichi Kimigakure tersebut. Dan berhasil mengikatnya.

"Berhasil." gumam Ino.  
Shikamaru melepar kunai khusus penghisap cakra ke bayangan Kunoichi tersebut.

"Dengan begini kau bisa menguasai diri Kunoichi tersebut dengan mudah." kata Shikamaru.

"Ya," Ino menggerakkan tangannya menuju ke Kunoichi tersebut dan berteriak "shintensin!"

Syuut, Ino ambruk dan di tangkap Shikamaru.

_**Inner Ino POV**_

"Kau? Siapa kau?" kata Kunoichi Kimigakure itu.

"Hah, kau tak tahu jurusku kan?" tanyaku padanya "kau tidak akan bisa lepas dari jurusku ini."

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu kita bertarung dalam diriku saja. Satu lawan satu. Kelihatannya menarik."

Apa maksudnya? Aku tak mengerti.

"Cepat kau keluar!"

Gyaa... Apa ini? Cakranya kuat sekali.

Duagh...

Ukh...

_**End of Inner Ino POV.**_

"Ino!" seru Shikamaru di luar. Karena dia melihat darah segar keluar dari sudut bibir Ino.

'Tidak mungkin, cakranya... Cakranya sudah di hisap oleh kunai itu kan? Cakranya kuat sekali.' batin Shikamaru.

"Ino! Keluar! Percuma, kau akan kalah!" seru Shikamaru.

Dalam inner Ino.

'Tidak bisa, kalau aku keluar. Percuma, Kunoichi ini sangat berbahaya. Lebih baik aku lakukan ini. Meskipun cakraku semakin menipis.' batin inner Ino.

"Kenapa kau diam? Menunggu seranganku selanjutnya. Baiklah!"

Pukula Kunoichi itu berhasil di tangkis Ino.

"Diamlah, kau menurut saja." kata Ino sambil menyeringai.

Dia langsung memperbanyak cakranya dan tubuh Kunoichi tersebut di kuasai oleh Ino.

Ugh... Ohok...

Ino memuntahkan darah. Dengan berjalan sempoyongan. Dia menuju ke ujung sungai.

"Ino! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat kembali! Jangan bertindak ceroboh!" teriak Shikamaru yang masih menjaga raga Ino. Dia ingin sekali berlari dan mencegah Ino berbuat macam-macam. Tapi, karena kakinya yang terluka. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Ino tak menghiraukan Shikamaru. Dia tetap berjalan membawa raga Kunoichi itu sampai ke jurang air terjun.

"Ino! Cakramu tak cukup. Kembalilah, kita sudah banyak mengulur waktu! Bantuan sebentar lagi akan datang," seru Shikamaru yang mulai mengerti jalan fikiran Ino "kau harus kembali sekarang! Kalau tidak, kau tidak akan bisa kembali selamanya!"

'Ini satu-satunya jalan.' batin Ino.

Dan dengan mantap Ino menjatuhkan diri ke jurang tersebut.

"INO!"

'Kai'

'kai'

Kenapa tak bisa.

'kai'

'sial!'

Bruk bruak, raga Kunoichi tersebut mulai terluka karena terkena benturan batu ataupun tersayat ranting pohon. Begitu pula raga Ino. Shikamaru mulai khawatir langsung memeluk tubuh Ino yang ada di dekapannya. Tak terasa setetes air mata jatuh dari mata onyx nya

'Ku mohon, kembalilah' batin Shikamaru sambil melihat raga Ino yang ada di hadapannya dengan perasaan cemas.

Awan hitam mulai menyelimuti langit...

_**To Be Continue! ^_^ **_

**.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0. **

Huah. . . Alhamdulillah selesai juga. Masih ada tiga fic lagi yang tidak tahu bagaimana nasibnya. Hehe.

Kalau ada yang tak jelas dan pertanyaan tuangkan saja melalui ripiu

You're my life? Er. . . Blm ada niatan ngetik, hahaha di tunggu aja ya? .

Fic ini saya publish sekarang aja. Mumpung lagi liburan. Kalau nggak liburan nasibnya nanti kayak YAML.

Nasib... Nasib..

Oh ya,,,

تقبل الله مناومنكم صيمنا وصيمكم من الآعيدين والفائزين

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1431 H Mohon Maaf Lahir&Batin...

Mohon di maafkan salah saya ya. . .

Baiklah, its time for. . .

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre : Hurt/Comfort (saya tak tega kalau angst, *hikz*) romance.

Pairing : ShikaIno, slight NaruSaku.

Summary: Tanggal 22 september, hari yang sangat berharga buat Shikamaru. Kenapa? Hah... Ya karena hari itu hari ulang tahunnya. Dan di ulang tahunnya yang ke 17 ini, dia di beri hadiah yang sangat berharga. Lain dari pada yang lain. Hadiah yang paling membuatnya bahagia saat ini. Hadiah apakah itu?

Yosh! Karena dukungan dari ripiu kalian *hiksi, hiksi, diriku terharu* hwehehe, karena ripiu kalian juga, aku semangat ngelanjutin fic ini. Hehe  
Ya udahlah nggak banyak cincong. Saya persembahkan. . . *backsound: jeng jeng jeng*

Capter ini terinspirasi saat saya mendengarkan Ost Naruto, Long Kiss Good Bye

Enjoy! 

**-Otanjoubi Omedetou Gozaimasu-**  
Chapter 2 

'Kai!'  
Aku tidak bisa, bagaimana ini? Hah... Hah...  
Konsentrasi...  
Kumpulkan cakra...  
Dan,  
KAI!

Syuut...

Ino berhasil keluar dari raga Kunoichi tersebut di saat yang tepat.  
Raga Kunoichi Kimigakure tersebut langsung jatuh ke dasar sungai dari atas air terjun.

Ohok...  
Shikamaru yang mendekap tubuh Ino kaget dengan apa yang dilihat. Ino, raga gadis itu mulai bergerak. Mata onyx Shikamaru membesar, seakan-akan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Shikamaru sendiri tahu betul kemampuan teman satu teamnya ini. Jenis jurus Shintensin milik Ino dan Kagemane milik Shikamaru ada persamaan, yaitu sama-sama jurus yang membutuhkan cakra yang cukup banyak jika jurus itu ingin di pakai lama. Dan menurut analisis Shikamaru, Ino tak akan bisa kembali ke dalam raganya. Mengingat cakra Ino yang menipis.  
Dan kali ini, analisis Shikamaru, SALAH.

"Ino!" seru Shikamaru.  
Ino membuka matanya perlahan dan tersenyum tipis.

"Shi-ka, kita... Ohok.. Berhasil kan?"

"BODOH! kenapa kau lakukan itu? Itu sangat berbahaya Ino! Kau tak bisa membohongiku dengan senyumanmu itu. Seakan-akan kau katakan... Bahwa kau baik-baik saja..." sahut Shikamaru yang menatap Ino dengan tatapan sendu.  
Ino mengusap perlahan pipi Shikamaru. Karena ada setetes air bening jatuh di salah satu matanya.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Aku lakukan ini bukan hanya demi kau, tapi juga demi Konoha. Hanya dengan cara ini… aku dapat melindungimu… dan juga… Konoha." kata Ino pelan.  
Shikamaru tak langsung menjawab, dia memeluk Ino lebih dalam dan membiarkan gadis itu bersandar di dadanya. Sedangkan dia sendiri, asyik mencium aroma rambut Ino.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh?" bisik Shikamaru di telinga Ino, "aku tahu resiko yang harus kau tanggung. Seharusnya kau cepat kembali, cakramu sudah tipis. Dan mengingat itu, kemungkinan kau bisa kembali hanya tiga puluh persen. Dan karena itu, aku sangat bersyukur…. Kau dapat kembali."  
Shikamaru mengendurkan pelukannya dan menatap mata Ino yang menyipit. Seakan-akan mata itu tak dapat terbuka lagi.

"Terima kasih, Shika. Maaf. Ohok... karena aku, membuatmu ohok... Khawatir."

"Cukup! Jangan bicara lagi, istirahatlah. Pulihkan dulu lukamu." sahut Shikamaru.  
Ino hanya tersenyum menanggapi kata-kata Shikamaru barusan. Dan secara perlahan. Ino menutup matanya, dalam dekapan Shikamaru...

.**0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.**

"Sial! Bocah ini kuat juga," seru Shinobi Kimigakure yang menyerang Neji, "kenapa cakraku tidak bisa keluar?"

"Aku sudah menutup semua jalur aliran cakra pada tubuhmu. Dan seperti yang kau katakan tadi. Kau tak akan bisa mengeluarkan cakramu lagi. BODOH!" kata Neji yang langsung menyerangnya dengan kertas peledak. Dan,

Duarr...

**.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.**

"Hosh... Hosh... Melelahkan sekali," kata Naruto yang sekarang sedang beristirahat di bawah pohon dengan keringat yang bercucuran, " ternyata mengalahkanmu cukup melelahkan. Hah... Hehe."  
Senyum Naruto sambil melempar-melempar kecil permata -yang merupakan permata asli- yang ada ditangannya.

"Naruto!" seru seseorang.

"Lee! Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto.

"Akhirnya, kau tak apa kan? Naruto?" tanya Sakura yang langsung duduk di sebelah Naruto dan mengobati luka-luka kecil yang ada di tubuh Naruto.

"Jadi kalian yang menjadi team bantuan? Hehe, tak ku sangka. Kita bertemu lagi Sakura-chan." cengir Naruto.

"Sudah, diamlah Naruto."

"Lee! Siapa yang satu tim dengan kalian?" tanya Naruto.

"Ada aku, Sakura-chan, Kiba dan Shino. Kiba dan Shino berpencar ke tempat Neji dan Shikamaru." jelas Lee.

"Oh."

"Sakura-chan! Lihat! Ada pesan dari Shino. Di atas langit!" seru Lee yang baru saja melihat serangga-serangga Shino membentuk sebuah pesan. Yang berbunyi 'Ino terluka parah.'

"Ino terluka, aku akan pergi sekarang." kata Sakura yang langsung berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Lee.

**.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.**

"Kiba! Kau tahu kan jalan menuju tempat Ino?" tanya Neji pada Kiba.

"Kau jangan meremehkan kemampuan hidungku dan Akamaru." kata Kiba sambil menunjuk hidungnya sendiri.

"Auk!" seru Akamaru.

"Hah... Terserahlah."

Tap tap tap

Neji dan Kiba mulai melompat dari satu dahan pohon ke dahan pohon yang lain.

"Neji, sebenarnya. Permata yang asli dibawa siapa?" tanya Kiba.

"Naruto," jawab Neji, "ini salah satu strategi Shikamaru. Dia sudah menyiapkan empat permata imitasi sebelumnya. Dan masing-masing dari kami membawanya. Untuk mengantisipasi kejadian seperti ini." jelas Neji.

"Wah, Shikamaru tambah jenius saja. Hehe."

**.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.**

"Ino!" seru Sakura yang sudah sampai di tempat Shikamaru. Dia melihat Ino tergeletak dengan banyak darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya -dapat dilihat dari seragam hijau jounin Shikamaru yang ternoda, darah yang ada di sekitar mulut dan luka-luka yang ada di tubuh Ino.

"Sakura." gumam Shino yang duduk di sebelah tubuh Ino. Tak jauh dari situ terlihat sosok Shikamaru dengan wajah yang tak karuan dan menunduk sambil menatap tubuh Ino yang tak berdaya.  
Sakura langsung menuju tubuh Ino dan memeriksa detak jantungnya. Terdengar detak jantung Ino, meskipun lemah. Dan Sakura mulai mengobati luka-luka Ino dengan ninjutsu medisnya.

Tap tap tap.

Naruto dan Lee datang dengan Naruto yang di bopong Lee. Mengingat Naruto dalam keadaan sangat lelah.  
Dan disusul dengan Neji, Kiba dan Akamaru di belakangnya.

"Ino, kenapa?" tanya Kiba yang baru tiba di samping Sakura.

"Dia terluka parah karena pertarungan antara dia, Shikamaru dan salah satu komplotan ninja Kimigakure tersebut. Dan kehilangan banyak darah dan beberapa organ vitalnya rusak meskipun tak begitu parah. Sebaiknya, kita harus secepatnya membawa Ino ke rumah sakit. Kalau tidak, Ino bisa..." kalimat Sakura berhenti, tapi dia tetap tidak berhenti mengobati Ino. Tapi sesaat kemudian, Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap sendu Ino.

"Tapi, apa tidak sebaiknya Ino kita bawa nanti malam saja? Mengingat banyak sekali musuh yang juga mengincar permata ini." sahut Kiba.  
Shikamaru langsung berdiri mendengar perkataan Kiba barusan. Wajahnya menyiratkan kemarahan yang mendalam meskipun Shikamaru menundukkan kepalanya. Rasa sakit yang dia rasakan di kakinya tidak dihiraukan sama sekali.

"Kau sudah dengar kan? Kiba?" Shikamaru mengucapkannya dengan penuh penekanan, tangannya mengepal, "lebih cepat, lebih baik kan? Ino terluka parah! Sakura, seorang ninja medis yang hebat saja mengatakan hal itu! Apa kau tidak dengar? Hah?"

"Shi-shikamaru. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Tapi, apa tidak-" perkataan Kiba terpotong.

"KALAU KAU TAK MAU! YA SUDAH! Aku yang akan bawa Ino sendiri." seru Shikamaru.  
Shikamaru langsung berjongkok dan mencoba menggendong tubuh Ino. Dia tetap tak menghiraukan kakinya yang terluka parah dan mengucurkan darah.

"Shikamaru! Cukup! Kakimu terluka. Biarkan Shino saja yang menggendong Ino," sahut Sakura ,"aku akan mengobati kakimu."  
Shikamaru tetap tak menghiraukan perkataan Sakura. Dia tetap menggendong Ino dan bersiap pergi dan segera berbalik.

"Tak usah repot-repot, aku memang orang yang tak berguna. Tapi kali ini saja. Biarkan aku yang bertanggung jawab." kata Shikamaru yang langsung melompat dari dahan pohon ke dahan pohon yang lain. Tak menghiraukan seruan teman-temannya.

"Shikamaru terlalu syok. Lebih baik kita segera menyusul Shikamaru dan melindunginya selama perjalanan menuju Konoha. Untuk mengantisipasi saja." sahut Neji.

"Baiklah, tunggu apa lagi?" kata Naruto.

Tap tap tap

Mereka menyusul Shikamaru.  
Hingga pada suatu saat kekuatan kaki Shikamaru turun dan Shikamaru terjatuh dari salah satu dahan.

Bruakk...

"Shikamaru! Sudahlah kalau kau begini terus. Ino juga akan marah padamu kalau dia tahu. Jangan terlalu egois. Kau masih punya teman. Kami tahu perasaanmu. Tolong! Demi Ino… jangan egois." kata Sakura menenangkan Shikamaru.

"Hosh... Hosh... " Shikamaru menatap sejenak raga Ino, "Maafkan aku... Aku percaya pada kalian." kata Shikamaru lirih, dia tidak mau Ino telat di bawa ke Rumah Sakit karena dia.

"Bawa Ino duluan. Jangan hiraukan aku." sahut Shikamaru.

"Aku mengerti." seru Lee dan yang lainnya.

Mereka membagi team menjadi dua. Kiba, Shino, Lee dan Neji membawa Ino ke Konoha.  
Sedangkan Sakura mencoba mengobati kaki Shikamaru. Dan Naruto membantu membopong Shikamaru.

"Kau harus tenang Shikamaru. Jangan bertindak gegabah. Karena bagaimana pun juga. Kita masih ada di area pertarungan. Banyak musuh yang mengintai. Kau tak mau ada korban lagi kan?" kata Sakura sambil menggunakan Ninjutsu medisnya.

"Aku memang tak berguna. Seharusnya kau mengobati Ino kan? Tak usah pedulikan aku." kata Shikamaru lirih.

"Kau tidak dengar tadi Shikamaru? Sakura-chan kan sudah bilang. Dia sudah memberikan pertolongan pertama," sahut Naruto, "sudahlah Shikamaru, Ino pasti baik-baik saja."

******.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.**

"Kita lewat jalan pintas saja. Melewati air terjun itu. Paling tidak kita dapat menghindar dari para ninja itu," kata Neji, "tempat itu paling aman. Dan Shino, tolong beri petunjuk pada Shikamaru, Naruto dan Sakura. Agar mereka melalui jalur yang kita lewati." kata Neji.

"Yah." sahut Shino yang langsung menggerakkan serangga-serangganya.

"Lee, karena kau yang membawa Ino. Sebaiknya kau ada di antara kami. Untuk mengantisipasi ada yang menyerang." kata Neji.

"Ya. Aku mengerti Neji." sahut Lee.

"Baiklah, Kiba, Akamaru dan Shino berjalan di belakang Lee. Aku mengambil posisi di depan Lee." kata Neji.

"Dimengerti." kata Kiba.

"Auk!"  
Shino hanya mengangguk.

Baiklah kita jalan sekarang.  
**  
****.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.**

Sakura menyadari ada tanda atau petunjuk jalan dari Shino yang berupa serangga-serangga membentuk tanda panah. Naruto yang tidak menyadari tanda itu langsung saja ngeloyor ke arah yang salah sambil membopong Shikamaru.

"Naruto! Berhenti." seru Sakura.

"Eh? Ada apa Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Lihat! Ini bukannya serangga milik Shino? Dan... Menunjuk ke arah sana." kata Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah ujung panah yang di tunjukkan serangga Shino.

"Eh? Benarkah? Ya sudah. Kita ikuti saja tanda ini." sahut Naruto.

Dan mereka pun pergi mengikuti tanda yang di tinggalkan Shino.

******.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.**

"Kita harus bergerak hati-hati. Bagaimana pun juga, posisi kita belum aman. Dan kalian juga harus hati-hati mengingat medan yang kita tempuh cukup berat. Terutama kau Lee." kata Neji.  
Benar apa yang di katakan Neji. Medan yang mereka tempuh memang cukup berbahaya. Mereka terpaksa memilih jalan ini. Karena mengingat Ino yang terluka dan butuh pertolongan secepatnya.

Tap tap tap

Sekarang team Neji sedang berjalan di atas air. Menyusuri sungai tersebut. Mereka akan sampai Konoha saat mereka menemukan ujung sungai ini. Jalan ini memang merepotkan, berliku-liku. Tapi, hanya jalan ini yang paling cepat dilalui.

"Hei! Kalian! Tunggu!" seru seseorang dari belakang yang suaranya mirip dengan Naruto.

"Naruto? Oi!" seru Kiba. Team Neji pun menunggu sebentar sampai Team Naruto datang.

"Hosh.. Hosh.."

"Lee, sebentar. Aku akan memeriksa keadaan Ino." kata Sakura.  
Dan Sakura pun mulai memeriksa kondisi Ino.

"Tidak membaik... Dan juga tidak memburuk. Keadaan Ino tetap." kata Sakura tetap memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Ino.

"Apa kita bisa melanjutkan perjalanan?" tanya Shino yang dari tadi diam.  
Sakura mengangguk. Dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan.

**.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.****  
**

Untung saja Neji menemukan jalan pintas. Sehingga mereka tak perlu memerlukan waktu sampai tiga hari untuk sampai di Konoha. Cukup satu hari saja.

"Kalian segera ke rumah sakit. Aku akan melapor pada Godaime-sama." ujar Neji saat mereka sampai di depan gerbang Konoha.

"Aku akan pergi ke gudang obat-obatan untuk mengambil beberapa obat yang dibutuhkan Ino. Mengingat hari sudah malam. Petugas rumah sakit pasti banyak yang sudah pulang." ujar Sakura dan langsung pergi.  
Sedangkan yang lainnya menuju ke rumah sakit dan Neji ke Kantor Hokage.

**.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.**

"Team Shikamaru sudah pulang Inoichi." kata Chouza yang baru saja datang dari toko makanan ke rumah keluarga Yamanaka.

"Eh? Kau tahu dari mana?" tanya Inoichi.

"Aku tadi bertemu dengan Neji. Bukankah Neji satu team dengan Ino dan Shikamaru?"

"Yah, kau benar. Aku akan ke Kantor Hokage untuk mencari informasi." sahut Inoichi yang langsung menutup toko bunga Yamanaka-nya.

**.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.**

Tok tok.  
"Permisi." ucap Neji, saat dia ada di depan Kantor Hokage.

"Masuk!" suara seorang perempuan yang telah menyandang gelar Hokage.

"Konbanwa Godaime-sama. Saya datang kemari untuk melapor pada anda." ucap Neji sopan.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Bagaimana? Misimu sukses? Kenapa kau yang datang melapor? Mana Shikamaru?" tanya Tsunade.

"Misi sukses Godaime-sama. Tapi," Neji menggantung ucapannya.

Satu alis Tsunade naik ke atas, "tapi?"

"Tapi Ino terluka parah." sambung Neji yang langsung berjalan mendekat ke arah meja Hokage dan meletakkan permata itu di sana.

"Seharusnya anda yang turun tangan langsung Godaime-sama. Mengingat luka Ino yang sangat parah, permisi." ujar Neji yang langsung ke luar ruangan .

Tsunade yang mendengar informasi Neji barusan langsung menuju ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa Ino.

"Hyuuga!" seru seseorang saat Neji baru saja keluar dari Kantor Hokage.  
Dan Neji pun menoleh.

"Paman Inoichi? Ada apa?" tanya Neji saat Inoichi dan Chouza datang mendekatinya.

"Team Shikamaru sudah pulang? Mana Ino? Kenapa yang melapor hanya kau?" tanya Inoichi.

"Ya, kami baru saja tiba di sini. Tapi, Ino ada di rumah sakit sekarang." jawab Neji.

**.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.**

"Tsunade-sama! Bagaimana keadaan Ino?" tanya Inoichi. Wajahnya menyiratkan kehawatiran.

"Dia koma, ada beberapa organ vital yang rusak. Ino kehabisan darah. Dia membutuhkan darah sekarang. Tapi, stok darah B di rumah sakit ini kosong. Apa di antara kalian. Ada yang bergolongan darah B?" tanya Tsunade "jika sudah ketemu hubungi aku, aku masih harus memeriksa beberapa pasien."

"Koma? Tidak mungkin" tanya Inoichi tak percaya. Dia memegangi kepalanya dan menunduk menahan emosi.

"Salahkan aku paman... Karena aku... Ino koma. Aku memang laki-laki yang lemah. Seharusnya... aku yang koma." ujar Shikamaru.  
Inoichi menatap tajam Shikamaru.

"KAU MEMANG TAK BERGUNA! hah.. hah.." emosi Inoichi dia langsung mencengkram baju Shikamaru dan mendorong pemuda itu sampai tubuh Shikamaru menghantam tembok di belakangnya.

"BODOH! Mengapa kau biarkan Ino terluka? Heh?" ujar Inoichi emosi.  
Shikamaru menunduk, tidak berani menatap mata Inoichi. Yang sedari tadi memandang Shikamaru.

"Kenapa Shikamaru? Padahal aku sudah percaya padamu... Kau anak dari sahabatku. Padahal aku sudah sedikit tenang, saat mendengar Ino menjalankan misi kelas A bersamamu. Ini pertama kalinya Ino mendapatkan misi kelas A. Tapi kenapa Shikamaru? KENAPA? Ino satu-satunya keluarga yang aku punya saat ini. Kau..." ujar Inoichi penuh penekanan.

"Paman, tenanglah." ujar Naruto menenangkan. Sedangkan Kiba dan Shino duduk tenang. Meskipun tadi Naruto dan Kiba sempat berdiri untuk menghalangi Inoichi. Tapi dihalangi oleh Chouza.

"Ma'afkan aku paman. Pukul aku! Silahkan pukul aku sesuka paman!" ujar Shikamaru.  
Inoichi menatap muka Shikamaru dan..

Buagh...

Inoichi memukul dinding tepat di sisi kanan Shikamaru.

"Aku ingin sekali memukulmu. Tapi, aku terlanjur berjanji pada Ino. Untuk tidak melukai siapapun." ujar Inoichi, dia melonggarkan sedikit pegangan pada pakaian Shikamaru.  
Menunduk dan menangis...

**Flashback mode: ON.**

"Ayah!" seru Ino saat dia baru saja membuka pintu toko bunga Yamanaka.  
Dan langsung memeluk ayahnya.

"Hime! Ada apa?" tanya Inoichi sambil mengelus rambut pirang Ino.

"Ayah! Ayah tahu? Ino baru saja dapat misi kelas A! Suatu kemajuan kan?" sahut Ino riang. Maklum saja, ini pertama kalinya Ino mendapatkan misi kelas A.

"Kelas A? Benarkah? Satu team dengan siapa?" tanya Inoichi, dari wajahnya dapat dilihat dia sedang khawatir.

"Err... Dengan Shikamaru, Neji, dan Naruto." jawab Ino.

'Dengan Shikamaru. Hah... Aku sedikit lega. Aku harap dia bisa melindungi Ino.' batin Inoichi. Dia sedikit lega mendengar nama Shikamaru. Walaupun hatinya sedikit ada rasa tidak rela dengan kepergian Ino menjalankan misi kali ini. Yah, seperti yang banyak dikatakan orang. Firasat orang tua kuat.

"Ino mau menyiapkan peralatan dulu ya ayah. Satu jam lagi, Ino harus berkumpul bersama yang lain di depan gerbang Konoha," kata Ino yang langsung pergi ke dalam rumah "oh ya! Sup ayamnya sudah matang kan?"

"Yah, baru saja matang Ino. Kau harus sarapan dulu." ujar Inoichi.

Empat puluh menit kemudian...

"Ayah! Ino berangkat dulu ya?" kata Ino, sekali lagi dia memeluk ayahnya.

"Ya, hati-hati saat menjalankan misi." nasehat sang ayah.  
Ino mengangguk, sesaat kemudian dia Ino melepas pelukannya dan menatap mata ayahnya.

"Ayah, err... Aku punya satu permintaan."

"Apa hime?" tanya Inoichi.

"Berjanjilah ayah, jangan salahkan siapapun setelah ini. Karena itu semua, keinginan Ino sendiri." kata Ino pelan.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih?" tanya Inoichi sambil tersenyum hambar. Ada sedikit firasat yang dia rasakan. Tapi dia tak menghiraukannya.

"Hah... Ayolah ayah! Berjanjilah." ujar Ino.

"Yah, ayah berjanji." jawab Inoichi sambil mengacak pelan rambut Ino.

"Ino pergi dulu ayah. Jaa~" seru Ino yang langsung berlalu.

**.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.**

"Shikamaru!" seru Inoichi, dia sengaja menemui Shikamaru untuk mengungkapkan sesuatu. Untung saja, saat ini Inoichi bertemu Shikamaru di atas jembatan.

"Paman?" sahut Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, kau satu team dg ino kan? Dengar... Aku punya satu permintaan padamu. Entah kenapa, aku merasa. Aku butuh bantuanmu saat ini." jelas Inoichi.  
Shikamaru hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda dia tak mengerti.

"Aku mohon padamu... Tolong! Hanya kau yang aku percaya... Tolong lindungi Ino dalam misi ini." jelas Inoichi.

Shikamaru diam sejenak, dan mengangguk.

**Flashback mode: OFF.**

Inoichi melepas pegangannya dari pakaian Shikamaru.

"Tapi apa boleh buat? Aku sudah terlanjur berjanjipada Ino, tak akn menyalahkan siapapun, walaupun kau mengingkari janjimu." gumam Inoichi sambil tersenyum getir.

"Inoichi, sudahlah. Tidak baik bertengkar di rumah sakit. Lebih baik kita mencari pendonor untuk Ino." kata Chouza bijak.

"Tidak usah." seru seseorang.

"Ayah?"

"Paman."

"Shikaku?"

"Apa maksudmu Shikaku?" tanya Inoichi yang sudah melepaskan cengkramannya dari Shikamaru.

"Kalian tak perlu mencarinya. Aku bersedia mendonorkan darahku pada Ino," kata Shikaku, "aku juga mau minta maaf karena anakku yang bodoh itu! Ino jadi koma. Aku akan berusaha mengobati Ino."

"Ayah..." gumam Shikamaru. Dia berdiri dan berjalan melewati ayahnya.  
Hanya satu tujuannya, rumah.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke ruang Tsunade-sama dulu." ujar Shikaku.

******.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.**

Gluduk... Gluduk...  
Awan hitam mulai menyelimuti langit malam Konoha. Menutupi bintang-bintang yang bersinar dengan indahnya.  
Langit pun menangis, cuaca sekarang suram. Sesuram hati seorang pemuda yang berjalan gontai menuju arah yang tak menentu. Dia tidak peduli dengan berjuta-juta tetes air yang menghujam tubuhnya.  
Yang dipikirkan sekarang... Hanya Ino... Yah, Yamanaka Ino. Teman satu teamnya yang dianggap Shikamaru orang yang paling merepotkan. Yang tak akan mungkin masuk dalam hatinya. Tapi apa daya, cinta datang dengan sendirinya. Tanpa diminta...

Otak Shikamaru melayang ke masa lalu.

**Shikamaru's POV**

"Cobalah mengerti Shika. Aku hanya ingin menjagamu. Seperti pesan terakhir Asuma-sensei. Hanya itu."

"Sudahlah Ino, aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus dijaga! Lagipula tingkat ku lebih tinggi daripada kau. Aku sudah Jounin, sedangkan kau baru Chuunin. Aku nggak perlu kau lindungi. Mendokusai."

Tapi sekarang? Siapa yang melindungi. Ino kan?

"Shika, ini aku buatkan Onigiri dan ebi. Chouji juga. Dimakan yah? Maaf aku harus pergi. Ada pekerjaan di rumah sakit. Jaa~"

"Kau terluka? Sini biar aku yang mengobatimu."

"Sudahlah Ino. Jangan berlebihan. Ini cuma luka kecil."

"Kau ini. Walaupun luka kecil tapi bagaimana kalau infeksi. Akan semakin runyam kan? Sudahlah kau menurut saja."

Siapa yang selama ini memperhatikanmu? Memperdulikanmu? Hah? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ino?

Aku memang bodoh! Tolol!

"Arrgghh..."

Aku mencoba mengurangi rasa tidak enak di hatiku dengan berteriak. Tapi percuma, percuma. Rasa ini tidak berkurang sedikitpun.

Aku sendiri tidak tahu... Mengapa sekarang aku ada di sini. Di tempat favoritku...

Aku duduk di sini. Aku tak hiraukan suara petir dan hujan yang membuat tubuhku jadi begini.

Hujan...

"Asuma-sensei! Ino, cepat gunakan ninjutsu medismu!"

"Iya.."  
Ku lihat Ino mencoba mengobati Asuma-sensei. Aku berharap dia bisa mengobatinya. Tapi, sesaat kemudian... Ino menggeleng sambil menangis...

Dan sekarang! Gara-gara aku yang LEMAH! Ino yang menjadi korban. SEMUANYA MENJADI KORBAN? KENAPA? Kenapa orang sepertiku harus hidup? Ambil nyawaku sekarang KAMI-SAMA!  
AMBIL...

Aku tak bisa menahan emosiku lagi.  
Air mataku bercampur dengan air hujan.  
Aku melihat, tak jauh dari tempatku duduk sekarang. Setangkai mawar ungu liar.  
Mawar... Ungu...  
Kesukaan Ino.

**End of Shikamaru's POV**

Entah kenapa Shikamaru mengambil mawar ungu itu. Tangannya dengan sigap meremas mawar ungu itu. Sampai air hujan yang menetes dari tangannya berwarna...  
Merah.

**.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.**

"Ino sudah menerima darah Shikaku. Kita lihat bagaimana reaksinya." kata Tsunade, setelah dua jam ada di ruangan ICU tempat Ino dirawat.

"Tsunade-sama. Ini buku yang anda minta." kata Sakura yang sekarang sudah berjalan di sampingnya.

"Buku dari keluarga Nara ya? Arigatou Sakura."

"Ya, aku akan ke ruangan Ino dulu." sahut Sakura dan berbalik menuju ke ruangan Ino.

**.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.**

"Tadaima." gumam Shikamaru dan membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Shikamaru! Kenapa baru pulang? Heh? Semalaman kau kemana saja?" tanya Yoshino, sang ibu "tadi pagi-pagi sekali ayahmu ke rumah sakit. Katanya kondisi Ino turun."

"Kondisi Ino turun?" tanya Shikamaru sekali lagi.

"Yah, dan aku di suruh ayahmu. Kau harus ke sana."  
Mendengar pesan itu, Shikamaru langsung berbalik dan menuju pintu.

"Eh! Shikamaru! Kau tidak sarapan dulu?" teriak Yoshino dan mencegah Shikamaru ke luar rumah, "kau harus makan. Kalau tidak. Kau tidak boleh keluar."

"Tapi bu! Keadaan Ino sekarang turun. Aku harus ke rumah sakit sekarang." ujar Shikamaru.

"Kau jangan membantah. Kau ingin menjaga Ino kan? Ibu tahu itu. Tapi tolong, jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri seperti ini Shikamaru. Kau juga harus menjaga kesehatan. Berikan Ino dorongan." kata Yoshino.  
Shikamaru merenung sesaat. Dan mengangguk.

**.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.**

"Ino mengalami kerusakan pada organ vitalnya. Mungkin, pada bagian itu. Ada sejenis ranting pohon atau apalah yang menusuk bagian itu meskipun meleset beberapa centi dari organ vital tapi, tetap saja. Berakibat fatal." ujar Tsunade pada Sakura. Saat mereka ada di ruangan Hokage.

"Ya, saya tahu nona Tsunade. Saya akan coba mencari obatnya." kata Sakura.

"Ini, aku sudah mendapatkannya.." sahut Tsunade, Sakura mendekat ke meja Tsunade.

"Tanduk rusa?" tanya Sakura.

"Yah, tanduk rusa klan Nara. Tapi, hanya tanduk bagian ujung yang harus kau ambil. Karena bagian inilah yang mempunyai khasiat yang bagus buat tubuh Ino. Walaupun kemungkinan berhasilnya memang kecil. Tapi, tak ada salahnya kita coba. " ucap Tsunade dengan senyum berkembang di bibirnya.

"Aku akan membuatnya. Tsunade-sama." sahut Sakura dan membawa buku bersambul hijau tua -buku klan Nara- ke luar ruangan Hokage.

******.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.**

"Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan ke Naruto.

"Naruto?" sahut Sakura.

"Hehe, Sakura-chan! Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku mau ke rumah Shikamaru. Setelah dicari-cari obat buat Ino. Ternyata, obatnya ada di rumah keluarga Nara." ucap Sakura.

"Oh ya? Apa obatnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Tanduk rusa." ucap Sakura dan senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"Eh? Tanduk rusa? Memang bisa?" tanya Naruto.

"Hah... Naruto! Percuma aku jelaskan ini padamu. Kau juga tak akan mengerti." sahut Sakura, yang mulai berjalan mendahului Naruto.

"Sakura-chan! Tunggu! Aku ikut." susul Naruto.

Dan mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju rumah Shikamaru.

Tok tok tok...

"Shikamaru!" seru Naruto.

"Naruto! Jangan keras-keras! Biasa aja manggilnya." duakk... Sakura memukul Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya nyengir.

"Hahh... Sakura-chan! Kau sendiri juga bicara keras." ucap Naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya bekas dipukul Sakura tadi.

"Benarkah? Hehe." ucap Sakura sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Mukanya bersemu merah karena malu.

Cklek...

"Kalian ini, ribut sekali." sahut Shikamaru dari dalam rumah.

"Shikamaru! Aku minta tanduk rusamu ya?" izin Sakura.

"Tanduk rusa? Untuk apa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Untuk obat Ino." sahut Sakura.

"Obat? Yah, baiklah." kata Shikamaru.

Mereka berjalan menuju hutan klan Nara. Yang ada di belakang rumah Shikamaru.

"Banyak sekali rusa di sini. Rusa yang bagaimana yang kau butuhkan?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tanduk rusa betina, err.. Berumur sekitar lima bulanan." Sakura menyebutkan ciri-ciri tanduk rusa tersebut.

"Aku akan mengambilnya. Dan Sakura, tolong. Buatkan obat untuk Ino." ucap Shikamaru.  
Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk, "pasti."  
**  
****.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.**

Hari ini tanggal 21 September, sehari sebelum Shikamaru berulang tahun.

"Ayah! Bagaimana keadaan Ino?" tanya Shikamaru begitu sampai di rumah sakit.

"Masuklah. Inoichi sudah mengizinkanmu. Sekarang dia mengambil beberapa baju. Untuk menginap." jawab Shikaku.  
Shikamaru langsung saja masuk ke ruang rawat Ino. Dan langsung berjalan ke sisi ranjang.

"Ino. Maaf, aku tak bisa menolongmu waktu itu. Aku sangat menyesal. Aku harap, kau bisa cepat sembuh Ino. Kau masih ingat kan akan janjimu? Kau harus datang di acara ulang tahunku dua hari lagi. Ingat itu Ino. Aku tunggu kedatanganmu," bisik Shikamaru di telinga Ino. "aishiteru."

Lalu Shikamaru mengecup pelan kening Ino.

"Aku akan selalu menunggumu, sampai kau datang." gumam Shikamaru sambil tersenyum tipis.

Shikamaru memegang tangan Ino yang terkulai. Dan mengecupnya pelan. Setelah itu, pergi meninggalkan Ino.

Shikamaru tak tahu.  
Di belakangnya, Ada air mata tipis yang mengalir dari sudut mata Ino. Namun bias, hampir tak terlihat.

.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.

Keesokan harinya tanggal 22 september, Shikamaru berulang tahun.

Malam harinya...

"Shikamaru, kenapa di luar saja? Hari ini kan hari ulang tahunmu?" tanya Yoshino, melihat Shikamaru duduk ada di beranda rumahnya.

"Aku menunggu Ino ibu..." jawab Shikamaru sambil tiduran memandang langit.

"Terserah kau saja. Ibu tak mau berdebat padamu. Tapi, makanan sudah siap. Dan teman-temanmu akan datang." ujar Yoshino.

"Sudah aku batalkan... Tidak ada pesta selama Ino belum datang." sahut Shikamaru.

"Hah... Ino tak akan datang hari ini... Dia belum siuman." sahut Yoshino.

"Sudahlah bu! Aku yakin Ino datang hari ini. Dia sudah berjanji padaku." sahut Shikamaru.  
Yoshino hanya menghela nafas. Kali ini dia tahu perasaan anak semata wayangnya ini. Daripada suasana jadi nggak enak. Lebih baik dia masuk ke dalam rumah. Cuaca di luar cukup dingin. Tapi, sesaat kemudian dia keluar menuju beranda.

"Kalau kau di luar. Pakai ini." kata Yoshino sambil melempar jaket ke arah Shikamaru.  
Shikamaru memakainnya. Dan kembali tidus sambil memejamkan matanya.

'Aku yakin... Kau pasti akan datang...' batin Shikamaru.****

**.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.**

Sakura berlari kencang menuju kantor Hokage.

Tap tap tap tap

Langkahnya bergema di lorong-lorong jalan menuju ruang kantor Hokage. Dan langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan pintu ruang kantor Hokage.

Tok tok  
"Tsunade-sama!"

"Masuk!"

"Tsunade-sama! Ino!" seru Sakura.

"Ada apa dengan Ino?" tanya Tsunade.

"Hosh.. hosh.. Ino.. Ino siuman Tsunade-sama." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Tsunade tak percaya dan langsung berlari menuju rumah sakit.

**.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.**

Ino membuka matanya perlahan menampakkan iris matanya yang berwarna biru aquamarine. Dia menoleh kea rah kanannya. Di sana ada Sakura, Tsunade dan ayahnya yang tersenyum senang.

"Tak ku sangka, keadaanmu terus membaik." Kata Tsunade.

Ino hanya tersenyum dan duduk.

"Sakura… tanggal berapa sekarang?" Tanya Ino.

"22 September." Jawab Sakura.

"Sakura. Antarkan aku ke rumah Shikamaru." Pinta Ino.

"Apa? Hime. Kau baru saja sadar… jangan memaksaka diri. Shikamaru pasti mengerti dengan keadaanmu." Sahut Inoichi.

"Kali ini saja ayah. Aku sudah berjanji pada Shikamaru, bukannya janji itu harus di tepati?" sahut Ino dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Hime… tapi keadaanmu… lagipula sekarang-" kata-kata Inoichi terptong.

"Aku lebih mengerti keadaanku sendiri ayah…" rengek Ino, "ayolah."

"Ayah akan mengizinkan. Kalau Tsunade-sama juga mengizinkan." Sahut Inoichi.

Sekarang, semua pandangan kea rah Tsunade. Tsunade berfikir sejenak.. kemudian mengangguk.

"Yah, aku izinkan. Tapi kau harus memakai kursi roda. Mengingat keadaanmu belum pulih-pulih benar."

" Arigatou Tsunade-sama." Seru Ino.

Dan Sakura mengantarkan Ino.

Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.40 Shikamaru tetap kokoh dengan pendiriannya. Tetap menunggu Ino di luar. Ayah dan ibunya mengawasinya dari dalam.

"Apa benar? Ino akan siuman?" Tanya Yoshino pada suaminya yang sedang bermain catur dengan bayangannya.

"Meskipun Shikamaru bukan orang yang peka. Tapi, aku yakin… kata-kata Shikamaru benar." Jawab Shikaku.

"Shikamaru!" teriak Sakura yang mendorong Ino yang ada di atas kursi roda.

Shikamaru membuka matanya perlahan. Dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Ino?" gumam Shikamaru tak percaya. Dia menghampiri Ino yang didorong Sakura.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Shikamaru. Ino hanya mengangguk.

"Aku pergi dulu yah? Takut mengganggu moment kalian." Ujar Sakura.

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk dan menatap wajah Ino. Dia berjongkok di hadapan Ino.

"Aku percaya kau akan dating." ujar Shikamau dan memegang pipi kiri Shikamaru dengan tangan kanannya.

Ino memegang tangan Shikamaru yang ada di pipinya. Hangat.

"Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu." Gumam Ino.

"Terimakasih…" jawab Shikamaru sambil mengecup kening Ino.

"Maaf… aku tak bawa kado untukmu." Ujar Ino.

"Itu tak perlu Ino. Kau sadar saja itu sudah merupakan hadiah paling bagus dalam hidupku. Aku sangat bahagia.." Shikamaru menempelkan keningnya ke kening Ino. Sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu juga untukmu." Sahut Shikamaru sambil menatap mata aquamarine Ino.

"Eh? Ulang tahunku kan besok?" Tanya Ino.

"Bodoh! Sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam. Berarti sekarang tanggal 23, hari ulangtahunmu." Kata Shikamaru smabil mengalungkan sebuah benda ke leher Ino.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Ino.

"Kado ulang tahunmu… dan mulai sekarang… kau adalah milikku." Ujar Shikamaru, "aishiteru."

Ino hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Shikamaru lalu keduanya berpelukan…

Kau… adalah milikmu.

Dan aku adalah milikmu…

Di ulang tahun, tahun ini Shikamaru dan Ino dapat hadiah yang paling indah dalam hidupnya. Do'a Shikamaru terkabul dan mendapati Ino sembuh… baginya itu adalah anugerah paling indah. Dan Ino… di hari ulang tahunnya, Ino mendapat kepastian. Yaitu antara hubungannya dan Shikamaru yang senbagai…

PASANGAN KEKASIH

OWARI

**.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0..0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0..0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.**

**Terima kasih untuk:**

Cyfz Harunoo**,** Enny Love ShikaIno, Cendy Hoseki**, **Nara Aiko**, **Sakura 'Cherry' Snowfalls**, **Masahiro NIGHT Seiran gaklogin, kafuyamei malas login, Zheone Quin**, **SasuChiha LowVeRezZ, Jee-ya Zettyra**, **Rere Aozora**, **shikaino loves, Merai Alixya Kudo**, **Oh-chan is ItaBranJustin FG**, **Saqee-chan**, **Uchiha Sakura97**, **Airi Hasegawa.

**Huahhh… akhirnya selesai juga fic ini…**

**Maap updatenya nggak bias pake kilat… bisanya pake sepeda motor… hwehehehehe. Semoga readers dan ripiuwer semua tidak kecewa…**

**Pegel bangett,,,,**

**a/n**

1. Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu

**Artinya selamat ulang tahun**

**2. Konbanwa **

**Artinya selamat petang.**

**And now… it's time for**

**R**

**I**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**w**


End file.
